


Guíame a las estrellas

by Ruedi



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: Aurora: Luz tenue y en tonos rosados, que aparece justo antes de la salida del sol





	Guíame a las estrellas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, TOEI, Bandai, etc., etc.)

**Guíame a las estrellas**

_Aurora: Luz tenue y en tonos rosados, que aparece justo antes de la salida del sol_

En aquélla fría noche de invierno, él estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana cerrada, mirando el cielo oscuro y ella estaba cubierta por tres frazadas y un pañuelo húmedo sobre la frente. Tenía las mejillas rosas y respiraba con algo de dificultad.

Se había levantado extraña esa mañana, Yamato le dijo que no fuera a trabajar por ése día y que se quedara descansando. Pero ella negó sentirse mal, tenía un lindo proyecto qué comentarle a su clase de jardín de infantes y, aproximadamente cuando eran las dos de la tarde, en pleno ensayo, su celular sonó y le avisaron que su querida Hikari estaba desmayada en el jardín, con casi cuarenta grados de fiebre.

Salió corriendo y la fue a buscar. Volvieron en taxi y en seguida él la recostó en la cama, le cambió la ropa a una mucho más ligera y estuvo un buen rato poniéndole paños fríos sobre la frente. Ella apenas abría los ojos y balbuceaba algo.

—Lo siento… tanto —dijo cuando eran cerca de las siete de la tarde. Él suspiró.

—Me parece que tendrías que haberme hecho caso esta mañana —ella se puso a reír con dificultad y le acarició la mejilla con las fuerzas que le quedaban. ¿Por qué sus ojitos rojos eran tan brillantes?

—La próxima vez lo haré —respondió en voz baja. Él tomó esa delicada mano que pasaba como una pluma por su rostro. La agarró con delicadeza y la besó con suavidad. Se acercó a ella.

—Eres testaruda como buena Yagami.

—Oh… No me compares… Con Taichi —pidió y rieron juntos.

Él la dejó reposar, su temperatura había descendido un poco. Fue a preparar una deliciosa sopa de verduras y la oyó toser. Adivinó que lo que le había pasado era que se había pescado una gripe. Mientras se cocían y hervían las verduras en una olla, buscó una medicación y la encontró: siempre tenían de todo en medicamentos, debido a la salud de ella que tendía a enfermarse algo más seguido que él. Así que agarró una caja con un jarabe y se lo fue a dar.

—Oh, vamos, dice "sabor frutilla", ¿no te gusta?

—Es un placebo —respondió Hikari y se sentó en la cama—. Lo pones en la boca… y sabe a frutilla. Luego de dos segundos sabe a asco —Yamato empezó a reír.

—Definitivamente eres la hermana de Taichi.

—Vas a… hacerme enojar —Hikari se cruzó de brazos, aún con el pañuelo en la frente y las mejillas rosadas. Al final, ella cedió y tomó el fatídico jarabe oscuro que sabía a asco. Tosió más por el mal sabor que por la gripe en sí.

Comieron juntos en la cama. Vieron una película que Hikari adoraba y se sintió mejor. Cerca de las once, a ella la venció el sueño y se durmió. Yamato se quedó leyendo un libro y pronto él también terminó por dormirse…

Pero a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, el sueño se esfumó y, como era costumbre a que sufriera insomnio, se puso a escribir letras de canciones y partituras para la guitarra que podrían serle de utilidad a la banda, que poco a poco, empezaba a repuntar en el mundo de la música.

Sin embargo, él siempre se sintió curioso de las estrellas, cuando se levantó y se acercó a la ventana: brillaban con intensidad en un cielo oscuro. Iluminaban la noche muy tenuemente. Probablemente, si tenía la oportunidad, estudiaría astronomía o algo parecido, ¡siempre le atrajo el universo! Y las estrellas, mucho más.

Tuvo inspiración. Corrió a la silla y empezó a escribir como loco.

Cuando vio el reloj, eran cerca de las siete de la mañana. Fue a ver a Hikari y ésta estaba parada frente a la ventana de la habitación, mirando el cielo.

E iluminada por una tenue luz rosada.

El sol casi salía y ella estaba de pie, como una doncella pequeña, bañada por la mágica luz de una aurora inusual.

Yamato quedó petrificado al verla. Quedó embelesado de lo hermosa que estaba bajo esos tonos rosados que tan bien le asentaban. La imaginó, por un instante, con un vestido blanco, volando por el cielo y bañado de estrellas.

— ¿Qué haces parada ahí? Ve a descansar —retó el rubio, aproximándose a la castaña. Hikari volteó a verlo y le sonrió.

—Me siento mucho mejor —efectivamente, la chica no tenía más fiebre, aunque sí tosía un poco. Ella lo abrazó—. ¿Estabas escribiendo una canción? —Él asintió, dulcemente, sintiendo el aroma de sus cabellos, algo pegajosos por la transpiración de la fiebre—. ¿Qué título le pusiste esta vez?

—Guíame a las estrellas

Se miraron. Sonrieron. Se tomaron de las manos y esperaron que un transporte intergaláctico los pasara a buscar para pasear por el firmamento recubierto de estrellas, bañadas por luces rosadas.

¿Soñar y amar no son sinónimos? Para un músico y una soñadora, efectivamente, lo eran.


End file.
